narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kikori Magayashika
Background Magayashika Kikori is a young ninja born in Sunagakure. At the age of 2 months, a previously unknown demon called Zhujhen (zoo-jen) made her its jinchuuriki. Unlike the other jinchuurikis, this was unknown by the rest of the people in Sunagakure, so she was not stigmatized. However, her mother knew, and thinking her child was now a monster, gave her to a small group of hermits. Kikori grew up much like Sai, repressing every emotion and training extensively almost all the time. She had no friends for a long time and is still unused to strong emotions from herself or others. 'Appearance' Kikori has bright gold hazel eyes surrounded thickly by black. Her hair is a dark red and held in a very long braid reaching the backs of her knees and a long bang partly covering her scarred left eye. She wears a tight dark green long sleeved shirt that has fingerless gloves attached. She has a pair of baggy khaki material pants on and a chuunin/jounin vest. Kikori wears the normal dark blue sandals and wears bandages on her left leg due to a scar remaing from a bad burn. She does on a occasion wear her hair down and dress is an army and forrest green kimono. She wears a locket with the kanji for loyalty on it. 'Personality' Becuse she was left by her mother, Kikori is seemingly cold and reclusive. Used to peace and quiet, she enjoys nature and has her own little meadow. While good at repressing her feelings, she is still hurt that people seem to think she has none. As likely to ignore you, give you a roundabout answer, or punch you in the face, she is unpredictable to others and knows it. Not one to chat, Kikori has no qualms in telling you her mind. She has a cunning mind and a smooth tongue if it gets her what she wants and/or needs. A little it of a pefectionist, she has the reputation of being hard on people, but is actually harder on herself. Kikori has little or no regard for the rules and when in the mood is a terrible prankster. Blood does not bother her in the slightest and a weapon is somewhere on her person at all times. She can be quite competitve and a is very observant. She loves to spar. Kikori is also firecely loyal, beliveing that half the reason her mother left was because of her lack of loyalty. Once she is your friend, she sticks with you until the end and protects you with her life. She is strong-willed, often having to be to resist Zhujhen's demands for revenge. 'Abilities' Kikori has stronger chakra than most ninjas due to her jinchuuriki status. Zhujhen enables her to have fire control. Her extensive training makes her an impressive taijutsu fighter as well. Her favorite moves are the Flaming Kunai Net Trap, the Exploding Fire Senbon, and the Bonfire tehnique. The Bonfire technique is a smaller, less potent version of the Wildfire technique. In this version, much like the Wildfire, she turns to fire, but, however, keeps her form and does not explode. She has done this move on multiple occaisions, but the Wildfire technique only twice, once by accident, the second to save Shikamaru. She has also almost completely transformed into Zhujhen using her fire manipulation. 'Tr'ivia Kikori has admitted to Sakura that she thinks Shikamaru is hot. Kikori feels a special connection to both Gaara and Sai for different reasons. Her respect for Naruto after he defeats her was for a while the only reason she fought with the Konahagakure ninjas. Kikori has completed 36 official missions and 50 unofficial ones. Her favorite words are loyalty, sacrifice, and of course, fire or heat. 'Quotes' (to Naruto) "...You're not all that ''dumb, are you?" (to Nauto) "You're so dumb you're actually smart. And, yes, that was an accidental compliment." (to Sai) "You and I are not so much different. If you are not dead or I have not killed you, maybe in the future we can be...friends..." (to Sasuke) "I did not know. I did not judge...*smiles slightly* and I did not hear or see you ever in my life. Good-bye." (to Gaara) "You are quite, ''quite decent, you know that?" (to Zhujhen) "Oh just shut up! You never win...hardly." (last words to Shikamaru) "I've always kinda liked you, laziness and all, so listen. If anybody ever says you should stop being lazy, you tell 'em Magayashika Kikori told them where to stick it!"